1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a bonding apparatus for bonding a label to an object, and more particularly to a bonding apparatus for cutting a separation sheet-unprovided label continuum, namely, a label continuum of so-called non-separable type, having labels successively formed thereon to a plurality of label strips each having a desired length and bonding each label strip to an object.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Most of such conventional label continual have separation sheets formed thereon. Labels having a desired configuration are temporarily attached to a separation agent layer of the separation sheet at predetermined intervals. Label-bonding apparatuses for separating labels from the separation sheet of such a label continuum and bonding them to objects have been developed and manufactured.
In order to prevent resources from being wasted, a separation sheet-unprovided label continuum having a plurality of labels formed thereon successively have been developed.